Alpha and Omega
by PheliaaB
Summary: This sotry takes place right after season's 2 finale episode. Maddy and Rhydian have to face différent situations but the most difficult seems to face them kept apart.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy stayed there looking at her old friends, saying good bye to her old life, to his new love. Then she turned back and follow her parents. When they were in the middle of the wild world Emma turned back.

" Mads " she said " You can use Eolas now, to see where they are."

When she turned back still crying, Emma felt miserable seeing her cub so sad. The girl touch the ground and look at the sky, less than fifteen seconds after that she stopped it and said that she knew wich way follow. Emma really wanted to say something to cheer her up but she suddenly woolfed and ran. Her parents followed her without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : A new start**

Shannon, Tom and Rhydian stood there crying for so long time that when they decided to go their legs hurt. The night had already began.

"I think won't be able to sleep tonight" said Tom to end the silence.

"Of course you won't !" answered Shannon " We have a billion things to do"

Boys looked at each other amazed.

"What ?" They asked truely surprised.

"Oh guuuuyys" Shannon complained " What will doctor Whitewood tomorrow before telling the world her discovery ? Obviously she will come to see the Smiths and since they are gone nothing will keep her from taking other objects chasing for DNA and do experiments again. So we have to go there to clear everything up, and then we will leave our own DNA. And when she test them, they will be negatif. She will surely ask where the Smiths are. We will say that they went in Scotland to heal an old aunt she won't be able to check this out. And you Rhydian. You will go 60 kilometers away there is a natural park with wolfs. You will take dogs chews, bowls and covers from the den you will put Wolfs' dna on them. And grab some hairs too. When we end this I will create fakes documents for our school and Emma's and Daniel's jobs about the ill old aunt and will post it. Whitewood will still be after them but, believe me without evidence : no one believe you. "

Rhydian was stunned " When did you make this plan up ?"

"When Whitewood first arrived. There are a lot of people like her and Kyle. I swore to keep you safe" she said looking at the floor. " If it does'nt work we will do as Maddy said"

Rhydian ran alone, he had a long way to do and they all accomplished their mission. About 4 clock in the morning everything was done and they were all laying in Maddy's room. Shannon put a plastic bag around Rhydian's camp bed so that he can't leave DNA there. The boy just realized he didn't warn the Vaughans.

" Bloody hell" he grumbled.

"What's wrong ?" Shannon asked

"I forgot to call my foster familiy"

"Don't worry for that. I already text them. We are supposed to spend last Maddy's night here" she responded.

It was inbelivable, she absolutely thought about everything was saying Rhydian to himself.

Tom snored harder. They laughed.

" Did you really mean what you say earlier ?" the gingerhead whispered. She knew Rhydian will not be able to sleep and she was feeling miserable and alone so she'd rather talk.

"Of course" he said. " I kinda feel stupid you know" He giggled and stop few seconds. " Without you and Tom I would have not even asked her out. I would still be loving her silently"

His voice were breaking he was about to cry and Shan felt it. From her bed she could almost feel his love, touch it. It was beautifull but they were kept apart so Shan thought about all the happy ending love stories she knew.

"You will have the time to be truth with her. Soon. I know it."

And they both wonder how Maddy was doing.

Jana immobilized. She smelt a familiar scent, and she was not the only one. The gingerfur wolf turned into human exactly as th same moment as a grown up man.

" What do you want tames ? " He yelled.

Maddy recognized him, he was on of the betas who came with Alric few months ago an he still seemed to be mad at her. Jana stepped between.

" Calm down ! They are my friends " Jana said

" No " he grunted " They are our enemies. They protected Rhydian "

At this moment a she-wolf threatened him. The Smiths knew it was Ceri, of course she didn't like the mention of her son. The man turned quiet. Maddy turned back too.

" Jana, I have something to tell you. Something serious happened "

_HI guys I really want to thank you for my first review and my first follower. Thi is my first english language fanfic and I hope I won't disappoint you. The story is beginning slowly but I hav to settle everything. Please right me more reviews to tell me what you think. _

_Bye bye !_


End file.
